Committed to Love or Lust?
by Kira Granger
Summary: He didn't know why he did it, but he did. He leaned down and kissed her, his heart pounding like he just ran a mile or two. He felt a surge of lust run through him. Wait a minute, lust? With Kagome Higurashi?..." Lime Warning
1. Introduction

**Yay, another Inuyasha fan fiction! Please take note that this fiction is Rated R and there will be lemons in the future chapters.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in this story.**_

_**Beauxtown, 1788**_

"You and Inuyasha will make a great couple!" mother said.

"Yes, we will wed on September and will be the most beautiful September bride ever. What do you think, Kagome?" Kikyo said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said sarcastically. Kikyo has always been talking about Inuyasha and her wedding even thou he hasn't proposed to her, he isn't even her beau for Christ's sake. Mother on the other hand supports her entirely, since she's older than me and is her favorite daughter. Kikyo has always been graceful yet she dresses like a slut. Her breast looks like it was going to fall 'cause her dress is so low. Mother always favors her and gave me Kikyo's old dresses and buys her new ones. I don't blame her; I rarely even wear those clothes since I always wear breeches and act like a boy. Mother blames my father for it. She said I acted like this because my father was a horse mad and would let me ride.

Kikyo wasn't the only one in my family who is crazy about Inuyasha, my eldest sister, Glenda started the fan club but she was tired of waiting for Inuyasha so she married an old, rich man Lord Brandon James Watson, the duke of Belk Grove. I guess I'll be next in line when Kikyo marries an old rich man such as Lord Brandon but I hope not, I always loathed that man. He's an arrogant bastard who wants to piss the hell out of me since we met when I was only 14 years of age.

"Do you think Inuyasha fancies Mrs. Connie Maxwell?" Kikyo asked.

Mother almost (thou I wish she would have) choked as she drank her tea. "Connie Maxwell? Allen Maxwell's widow?" she said.

"Yes, her father says so. One day James was on the garden with Mrs. Maxwell and then disappeared but then he heard giggles from Mrs. Maxwell behind the bushes." Kikyo said. I can tell she's about to cry. Girls these days, so sensitive and stupid.

"Surely this is some kind of joke. Inuyasha would never like a girl such as her. Inuyasha would want a fine wife and a virgin such as yourself. Don't fret." Mother said.

"You're right, mother. He would never like Connie Maxwell for a wife. Do you think he's still grieving about the past?" Kikyo asked.

"Grieving about what, Kikyo?" I asked her.

"Do not interfere with other's conversation, Kagome." My mother said. I glared at her and laid my back against the chair. She acts as if I'm not part of the family. "I'm sure he's over with, Kikyo, dear. It happened three years ago, Inuyasha is strong man and has probably forgotten about the tragedy.

Hmm... I wonder what Inuyasha would be grieving about. I've never heard any of his family members died, except for his father, perhaps but that was when he was five years old, before I was even born. (A/N Kagome is 7 years younger than Inuyasha).

"Have you heard about the ball at Elena Wyndams' ball tonight? I bet she invited Inuyasha to the ball, they're cousins." Kikyo said excitedly.

"I'm not going." I said quickly, knowing that mother would only let me wear Kikyo's hand-me-down dresses.

"I'd like for you to stay here but unfortunately Elena and you are good friends and she would be devastated if you weren't there." My mother said. May the Lord give me patience.

-::Later that day::-

"Oh, dear. This is very fascinating yet these pirates are so blood thirsty." I said as I turned to the pages of an 80-year-old diary of a pirate.

"You're quite right about the pirates but their adventures are rather fascinating." Mr. Copperfield, owner the Copperfield Bookstore said. He's always been nice to me. He lets me read diaries free of charge.

"I see you're fancy reading diaries of blood thirsty pirates." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Inuyasha grinning like a fool.

"Good morning, I've never seen you in this store before, is this your first time?" he said.

"No, Inuyasha. Kagome has been visiting my store for quite a long time now. I've been giving her diaries and she comes in and tells me all about it." Mr. Copperfield explained.

"What about you, Inuyasha. I've never seen you here before. I don't even know you could read." I said.

"Well, I've been here since God-knows-when. David here has been lending me French novels." Inuyasha said.

"French? I didn't know you could speak French." I said.

"Well, I do. I've spent a great deal of time in France. Do you have any new books, David?" he asked.

"Yes, I do have a new book straight from France. Currently the best-selling book in Europe." Mr. Copperfield said as he went to his shelf and took a book. "Here it is, _Le Cid_, a really fascinating story it is, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha picked up the book and opened it. I scooted over and tried to read the writings, the language truly is French and Lord knows how he reads that book. "Can you really read that?" I asked.

"Why yes, of course." He said then shut the book. "How much is it, Mr. Copperfield?" he asked.

"3 dollars, Mr. Inuyasha." He said. Inuyasha reached for his pocket and paid for the book. "Thank you, have a good day, sir."

Inuyasha turned to me and grinned, "So, would you like to go and get some ice cream with me?" he asked.

"Well, if it would make my bosoms bigger and fill this dress then maybe I would." I said.

"I see, those clothes are probably from Glenda, judging from how loose it is. Here." He handed me his handkerchief. "Fill your breast with these, at least now it won't be loose." He said. You think he's a gentleman, do you? Well he is not, he's just showing off that's all.

We walked out of the store and then I saw Inuyasha's mistress, Mrs. Maxwell waving at us to get our attention or Inuyasha's attention rather. "Oh no."

"What?" he asked.

"It's your mistress, Mrs. Maxwell." I said.

"What?" he turned around and waved back at her. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, oh, I'll talk to you later. Just buy some ice cream and I'll be back with you shortly." He said then ran after Mrs. Maxwell.

I picked the flavor I wanted, Mango and sat down and ate my ice cream. Inuyasha came back and bought his ice cream as well and sat beside me. "Connie said 'hello', she said my taste on women is improving. I told her she need glasses." See how rude he is?

"I like Connie Maxwell, she's nice. I bet she's a nice mistress."

"Oh, bloody hell. What do you know about mistresses, Kagome?" he asked.

"Someone you mount whenever you want to." I said. He thinks I'm stupid enough to know what a mistress means.

"Horses mount, humans have sex. Do you know what sex means?"

"Of course, I've seen them almost everyday, when horses mate that is. It's all messy and painful."

"Painful?" he asked.

"Yes, painful. My mother says, the only way a man can determine their wife is a virgin is that when they mate for the first time, the woman would bleed and would feel pain." I said.

"I can't believe this conversation." He said.

I quickly change the topic. "Sorry, Kikyo said she wants to marry you."

He chuckled, "She does?"

"She said she's going to be a September bride but she's afraid you're still grieving about the past. Grieving about what, Inuyasha?" I asked.

He sighed, "I was once married to a woman named Alicia, she was beautiful and rich but unfortunately she died."

"How?"

"She died giving birth to my child, our child rather."

It must've been painful for him; he lost both his wife and his child as well. "Do you want to marry my sister?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Why would I want to marry her?"

"Because she likes you and she never cease to talk about you." I said.

"No, I'm not marrying your sister, Kagome. I'm not interested. Do you know that she has the habit of staring at a man's crotch?"

"Yes, I noticed it."

"Yes and I always seem to be her victim. What's with the crotch that you women want? Is it our manhood?"

"How should I know? I've never stared at a man's crotch before." I said.

"Very well then. I have to go and get ready for the ball. You coming, yeah?" he asked.

"You know I couldn't resist Elena's invitation."

"Good day, Kagome." He said then left me.

"Your bill, Miss Higurashi." A waiter from the Ice cream parlor said.

"Bill? Didn't Inuyasha paid it already?" I said.

"He said your paying the bill." He replied. Damn him! I'm gonna get that bastard!

**Well? Like, no like? Review! I'll update soon.**


	2. From the elm tree

**Thanks to all who reviewed!!!**

**Shizuka Kaze: the setting is in Beaux town 1788. The ice cream was discovered in 500 B.C. so there should be an ice cream during that time and yeah, I know the dialogue is kinda modern, I'm working on 17th century talking thing.**

**Kagome M.K.: thanks!**

**DragonMisstress325: okay**

**Shrimple13: I know, no one should!**

**Lyn: thanks!**

**Me: well, yeah, sort of. I'm not including the treasure hunting though, just a bit of it.**

**Inuking: Thanks! **

Kagome prayed hard that it wouldn't rain, but she didn't think God was listening. It was Beauxtown, after all, and most folds believed that God, in His more whimsical moments allowed the heavens to open up on them ten minutes after the sun had been blazing in the sky.

It was chilly, the air heavy, the nigh blacker than a sinner's secrets. Kagome huddled in her man's coat and leaned through the rosebushes so she could see into the large Blanchard ballroom. She saw Inuyasha almost immediately. He was taller than most men. When he laughed, he threw back his head, showing his tanned throat. She wondered what made him laugh.

Kagome sighed and pressed closer to the window. She knew tonight was the night. She'd overheard Kikyo planning this evening with their mother.

She knew she couldn't let them betray Inuyasha. He deserved a lot of things, but he didn't deserve to have Kikyo at his side for the remainder of his sentient days on this earth. If he'd want Kikyo, that would have been another matter, but he'd said clearly that he wouldn't ever marry her.

Ah, there Kikyo was, on course set straight for Inuyasha. How odd of her; she was staring at his waist, not his face.

Kagome saw Inuyasha turn finally and give Kikyo a smile and a nod before turning back to speak to Daniel Raymond. But Kikyo wasn't to be put off. Kagome recognized all the signs. Her chin was up, her bosom thrust forward, and there she was again, staring directly at Inuyasha's waist. She stretched out a soft, white hand and laid it on Inuyasha's black sleeve. He frowned, turning to look at her.

In but a moment, he said something to Daniel Raymond and escorted Glenda to the dance floor. It was a waltz. This was it.

Kagome backed out of the rosebushes and quickly ran to the lovely old elm tree that stood in the middle of the Blanchard garden. She shinnied up it, then grabbed a long, thick branch and pulled herself astride it. She couldn't have her legs dangling down; they might see her. She stretched out on her belly along the length of the branch.

She waited and waited some more.

The waltz should have ended minutes ago. Kikyo had had enough time to feel faint at least a dozen times. But Kagome was afraid to move.

She heard voices, grasped the branch tightly, and tensed. Oh goodness, they were nearly right beneath the tree. But Kikyo wasn't there. It was two men, and one of them was Inuyasha.

They were arguing.

"Listen, Tashio, I'm going to buy her out and you have no say in it." Kagome recognized Mortimer Hackey's deep, rough voice. She knew him as a man of vicious temper who'd managed to come by money in a mysterious way.

"Why I came out here with you, I don't know," Inuyasha said. "I have nothing to say to you, Hackey. She's going to learn to run the stud herself, so forget it."

"You son of a bitch, you won't interfere! Why, I might even marry the little piece, who knows? Allen told me she was worthless in bed, but I don't care. I'll have the stud farm."

"I'll say this just one more time, Hackey. Leave Alice alone. If I hear you bothering her again, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Threaten me, will you, you prissy little boy with all your damned English airs!" Hackey yelled.

The rage in his voice scared the devil out of Kagome. She managed to pull the pistol form the pocket of her man's coat. She shinnied backward on the branch, and then swung astride it so she could more clearly see the men below her. What she saw scared her nearly witless.

Mortimer Hackey had drawn a gun on Inuyasha and was waving it at him. "No one knows you came out here, Tashio. I looked. I made sure no one was paying attention. I know all about you and Alice. I heard you bedded her while poor Allen was sleeping with every whore in Beauxtown. But you'll give her up. You'll not interfere. I won't beat you, Tashio, I'll blow your puny brains out."

"Slept with Alice? You stupid bastard!"

Hackey jerked his pistol up, aiming it at Inuyasha's heart. In that instant, Inuyasha leaped on him, his hands grabbing Hackey's arm and wrenching it upright. There was a sharp report. A cascade of leaves fell down to the ground. The two men were grappling, struggling widely, punching to little effect, each trying to gain the upper hand. Kagome watched Inuyasha, the larger and younger of the two men, slam his fist into Hackey's belly. Hackey howled and jerked backward, freeing himself for an instant. He raised the pistol, panting now, hard, as he said. "You miserable whelp, you—"

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" It was Kikyo.

Inuyasha didn't move. Hackey's attention wavered a bit. Inuyasha yelled, "Stay away, Kikyo!"

Hackey brought the pistol back and laughed. "You little bastard, I—"

Kagome aimed her pistol and fired it. She heard a yelp of surprise followed by a groan. The gun recoiled, spinning her backward. She grabbed madly at the branch and only succeeded in scraping her fingers. She cried out as she plummeted to the ground.

Inuyasha only had time to look upward in the direction the unexpected shot before Kagome came hurtling down, knocking him flat on his back. She landed on top of him; her arms and legs sprawled out.

Mortimer Hackey stood over them, his pistol loose in his hand. "Dear God, Kagome Higurashi! You tried to kill me, you miserable little girl. You shot me in my damned foot. Why, what you need is—"

Inuyasha was nearly unconscious, but he held on. He saw Hackey standing over them. He was terrified that Hackey would shoot Kagome. He prepared to roll over on top of Kagome. Then he heard Kikyo call out again, "Inuyasha!"

Then he heard Mrs. Higurashi, loudly scolding, saying, "Now, my dearest, you mustn't come out here with dear Inuyasha. Why do you know what everyone is already saying? You know what this will mean, don't you? Wait a moment, Kikyo. Something isn't quite right here. Where is dear Inuyasha?"

They were just feet away. Kagome was shaking her head to clear it. Inuyasha was breathing beneath her, but he was lying very still. She was afraid she'd knocked him out. She managed to gasp, "Mr. Hackey, you'd best get out of here. You can't kill us both. There are other people coming. I didn't mean to shoot you in the foot. Actually I was aiming for your arm."

Hackey cursed fluently, kicked Inuyasha's leg, kicked Kagome in the ribs, and took himself off through the rear if the garden.

Kagome reared up a bit and began to pat Inuyasha's face. "Come on, Inuyasha, wake up. I'm sorry I landed on you. Please, wake up. Don't be hurt, please."

Inuyasha blinked and opened his eyes. Kagome was lying on top of him, her breast pressed against his chest. Her thighs against his, spread wide. Her face was so close to his he felt her breath warm on his mouth.

"You killed me," he said. "Are you all right?"

"Just a bit shaken, I think. Give me a minute and I'll get off you."

"Take your time." he said, he brought his arms around to gently push her over a bit. His right leg hurt, and a lot of her weight was on it.

"You feel female, Kagome."

"Well, I am a female. Oh dear, I see what you mean, that is, goodness—"

"No, don't go all maidenly on me. Catch your breath, then just slide off."

"I heard Kikyo and my mother."

Inuyasha didn't have enough time to shove Kagome an inch either way, much less shove her off him and out of the garden.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Higurashi bellowed. "Kikyo, it's your sister with Inuyasha, not you. Dear heavens, she's lying on top of him. How could this have happened?"

Another bellowing voice rained down on them. "Inuyasha, my dear boy, what are you doing with Kagome on top of you, kissing you, stroking you?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. It was his mother. He heard other voices behind them, at least half a dozen. He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this.

Kikyo yelled, "Kagome Higurashi, you're a wretched bitch. You get off Inuyasha. He's mine. You'll not have him. I can't believe you're letting him have you right here in the garden. You're not even dressed in a gown."

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi said, hands on her hips, "it seems that this is a muddle of major proportions. But don't worry, Kikyo dear, it will work out."

"Oh God," Inuyasha said.

Kagome was sore and bruised, but not, she thought, as sore and bruised as Inuyasha was. She held a cup of tea between her hands, sipping slowly, trying to warm herself. Inuyasha wasn't drinking tea. He was drinking brandy. He was staring off at nothing in particular.

They were seated in Mrs. Tashio's parlor, a very nice parlor, Kagome thought, but it jarred her, what with all the shades of peach. Pale peach brocade on the settees, dark peach silk on the chairs. Peach everywhere. Mrs. Tashio's town house was next to the Blanchard's and thus the obvious place for everyone to gather. She wanted to die. She looked at Inuyasha again. He was staring at the mantelpiece as if he wanted as if he wanted to eat it or perhaps just chew on it and spit it out on someone—probably at her.

Her father, her mother, and Kikyo were there, now blessedly silent for the moment.

Mrs. Tashio was seated on the settee across from Kagome. She looked to be in deep thought.

Kikyo ran gracefully across the room to fall on her knees beside Inuyasha's chair. "Shouldn't you have Dr. Hoolahan examine you, Inuyasha?"

"No," Inuyasha said, not looking at her. "He's doubtless fixing Hackey's foot. That's where you shot him, isn't it, Kagome?"

"I think so. He was sort of dancing around on his left leg. He kicked you with his left foot."

"He kicked you, too. In the ribs?"

"Yes, but I'm just a bit sore, nothing more."

"Oliver, are ready to listen now?"

Oliver Higurashi rubbed his jaw. "I don't know, Inuyasha. I saw Kagome sprawled on top of you. I saw her kissing you."

"She didn't kiss me." Inuyasha calmly protested.

"She was sliding her fingers all over your face. Everyone saw that. Oh, all right. Say what you have to say."

"I was having an argument with Mortimer Hackey. He was threatening to go after Alice Belmonde. He wants her and he wants the stud farm. He wants me t keep my nose out of it. Our argument became rather heated. I hadn't intended to go out into the garden with him, but I did. There was no reason to cause a scene in the middle of the Blanchard's ballroom. It would have gotten back to Alice, and she would have been hurt by it. So I went into the garden with him. When he drew a gun on me, I jumped him. The gun went off wildly and we fought. He got the upper hand after I smashed him in the belly. He broke free and he still had the gun. It was then that there was another shot, followed by Kagome hurtling out of the elm tree to fall on top of me. There was nothing more to it than that."

Oliver Higurashi sighed.

Mrs. Hugurashi said, "I don't understand why you were there, Kagome. You weren't going to the Blanchards' party because you said you were sick. Why did you have a gun? Why were you up in that tree?"

Everyone was looking at her, Inuyasha as well. She stared at her fingers. She wished she could become a peach shade and fade into Mrs. Taishio's parlor rug. She looked over at Inuyasha, and in that instant he knew he didn't want to know the truth of why she'd been up there in that damned elm tree with a gun, not in front of this group. He said quickly, "I was wondering why there were suddenly so many people in the garden, I heard Kikyo calling me. I heard you, Mrs. Higurashi, asking Kikyo where I was."

"Ah, well, that was nothing really," Mrs. Higurashi said and called out, "I should like some tea, Izayou."

"So that's it," Izayou Taishio said slowly, staring at her girlhood friend whom she'd always bullied. "You had told me to come into the garden and bring my friends because you had a wonderful surprise for all of us, me especially. My God, you wanted all of us out there as witnesses. I told Kikyo that you schemed and connived well, Sae, but this time it didn't work. You wanted all of us to see Kikyo and Inuyasha together. It was all a plot, and you didn't tell me a bit of it."

"No!"

"Yes, Sae. Just look at Kikyo. Her face is all red, and there might as well be a sign on her forehead reading GUILTY. But Hackey and Kagome here botched everything. Now Kagome is ruined, my son looks like a seducer of virgins and will thus become far more romantic in every silly female's eyes. I do wish you'd stop trying to deny that you and Kikyo plotted between the two of you to trap him into marrying Kikyo. If only you'd discussed it with me, I could have helped you foresee all the possible difficulties. But you didn't, and look what's come of it."

Kagome had had enough. She managed to get to her feet without moaning from all her bruises. "This is ridiculous. I'm not ruined. I'm the very last virgin Inuyasha would attempt to seduce. All of you know it was just a silly mix-up. I'm going home, Father, will you come with me?"

"You face is scraped," Inuyasha said, rising slowly himself. "Be sure to wash it well."

"I will. Don't worry about Hackey, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, mind you're own business. Now, is everyone quite through with all of this?"

"I want to know what Kagome was doing there," Mrs. Higurashi said, standing now, staring down at her daughter. "Why were you there, Kagome? The truth now."

Inuyasha was on his feet in the next instant. "I'm through with all this. I don't give a damn why Kagome was hiding up in that elm tree, but I'm glad she was. I fancy she save my hide because Mortimer was going to shoot me. Now, I'm leaving. Ladies, Oliver, good night."

"I don't know, Inuyasha," his mother said, "maybe you'd best wait a bit."

"I'm leaving, Father," Kagome said, and walked with a limp to the front door, ignoring her mother's loud voice behind her.

Inuyasha was there beside her. "Come along, Kagome, I'll see you home. It's the least I can do in payment for your shooting Mortimer in the foot."

They rode side by side, down Sharp Street, crossing over the Waterloo Road, then Calvert Street. It began to rain—heavy, cold sheets of rain. The sky was blacker that a bucket of coal. They both were wearing hats, but it did little good. The rain was coming sideways, slapping at their coats and their unprotected necks. A sudden gust of wind sent Kagome's old hat into a ditch and out of sight. She slapped her hands to her head too late. "Oh dear," she said. "It was the only one I could find in the trunks."

He handed her his gentleman's top hat.

She just shook her head, and he slapped it back down his head. They rode side by side shivering, each cursing the rain silently, each wondering what the other was thinking until Inuyasha said, "Kagome, why were you there in the elm tree?"

"To save you."

"Well, you did save me. But why were you there in the first place?"

"To save you."

"He sighed and got a mouthful of rain. "Ah, I guessed as much. You knew what Kikyo and your mother had planned then?"

"Yes, and I did eavesdrop—lucky for you, Inuyasha. So don't rip a strip off me."

"Oh I won't. If you hadn't saved me from Mortimer and possible extinction, then you would have what, Kagome? Shot Kikyo when she swooned against me or grabbed the buttons on my breeches and pulled them open?"

"I was going to shoot the ground near both of you. Kikyo hates guns and jumps ten feet into the air whenever one goes off close to her. She would have run as fast as she could back into the ballroom."

"Why did you want to save me from Kikyo?"

She turned to look at him then. Her hair was plastered against her face, falling in sodden strings down her back and over her shoulders. Her lips were blue from the cold. She had to look as wretched as he felt.

"I had to," she said finally, then kicked her booted heels into Benjie's sides. He obligingly scuttled forward, eager for dry hay and a dry stall.

Inuyasha called after her, "I'm cold and wet. I know you fell the same way. I'll make you a deal, Kagome. Tomorrow, you and I will make some sense out of all this."

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"There's no sense to be found anywhere, Inuyasha. Just forget all of it. I don't want to be forced to save you again, so take care with all those vicious men who hates you."

She bolted away from him, soon turning off onto the beautiful wide drive of Higurashi Stables and Stud Farm, the words all fashioned over the top of the wide gate in iron letters at the beginning of the drive.

He didn't slow Dimple, the sweet old mare from his boyhood. She liked a steady pace. She didn't like the rain anymore that he did, but she was old enough to know that if her legs kept moving she'd be home soon enough.

If he'd only known what was going to happen in the next two days, he would have been sorely tempted to ride north and never look back.

**This is my longest chapter I have ever written, seriously, 8 pages and 3,115 words. I'll update soon ya'll, promise.**


	3. Run away, Kagome

**Sorry for the long wait, here's the new chapter!**

It was a boring Sunday for Kagome as she waited for her family to come back home from church in her bedroom. Kagome's mother forbids her to go out of the house after what happened two nights ago.

"Kagome..." Kikyo ran gracefully toward Kagome's bed and sat down beside her.

"Kikyo, do have some manners. Can't you knock? What are you doing here anyway? The mass doesn't end 'till 45 minutes." Kagome said.

"Oh, father sent me to check on you. The whole town's talking about you and Inuyasha, you know. Pity, the women think you're a dirty slut and men are lusting after you." Kikyo said as she stood up from Kagome's bed and walked towards the window. "Isn't that a shame? But you can change all that Kagome." Kikyo said.

"How?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Stay at Aunt Anne's in New York. I sent a letter to her saying your coming to live with her." Kikyo sat down beside Kagome and said excitedly, "You can go and live there as long as you want until the rumors circulating around this town disperse."

"Aunt Anne?" Kagome said. Aunt Anne was her mother's sister; she was very bossy and evil. There's no way she would live with her. "How dare you plot this without my consent!"

"Do you really want to stay here, Kagome? Look, I'm doing this for your own good and Inuyasha's as well." Kikyo said.

Kagome stood from the bed and said, "Oh, I see where this is going. You want me to go away so I won't ruin your plot into plotting Inuyasha into marrying you. Well let me tell you something, Kikyo. Inuyasha doesn't deserve you, he deserves better someone better."

"He deserves me as much as I deserve him. A marriage to me will give him benefits. You see if he marry me he'll have the Warfield stud."

"What about me? Don't I have the share of the stud? Why, I was one of father's best jockeys." Kagome said.

"Of course father won't leave you with nothing. I'm sure father will give you a dowry. Tell you what, I'll give you my best dress if you go to Aunt Anne's."

This offer made Kagome fell silent and think. If she leaves Beaux Town, Kikyo would probably seduce Inuyasha into marrying her but no Inuyasha isn't that stupid. She told him to watch out for Kikyo. Maybe she's right; it would be a shame if she would stay here. If she'd go away, maybe the rumors would disperse. She turned to Kikyo and said, "Which of your best dresses are you send me?"

* * *

"She what?" Inuyasha said after Kikyo tearfully announced that Kagome ran away.

"It's true," Kikyo said as she carefully wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "I tried to stop her but I was too sick and weak to do so. She packed her bags and said 'I'm going away; I have shamed my family and Inuyasha. It's all my fault.' She said she wants to be left alone for a little while."

"Where is she? Tell me, child. Where is she?" Oliver asked as he grabbed her daughter's arm and shook her.

"She didn't tell me..." Kikyo said and ran into Inuyasha's arms for comfort.

"Damn her! Damn her! Why did she have to do this? This is your entire fault, Inuyasha! If you hadn't seduced her this wouldn't have happened!" Oliver pointed his finger to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's arms and set her aside. "Now, Oliver, its no use pointing your fingers at someone. Besides, I think I know where she went off."

"You do?" Oliver asked with a relieved grin in his face.

"Maybe she went to her Aunt Anne's in New York." Sae suggested.

Inuyasha fell silent and thought; _Kagome is not that stupid to go to her Aunt Anne. _She's told him all about her and her bossiness."No, perhaps not. I think I knew where and I promise you, Oliver and Mrs. Higurashi, that I will bring Kagome back safely her in Beaux Town."

Kikyo ran towards Inuyasha and said, "No, I don't think you must, Inuyasha. Kagome said she wants to be left alone for a while. I'm sure she can handle herself."

"It's not good for a woman to be traveling alone. She might be in danger." Inuyasha said.

Oliver patted Inuyasha's back and said, "I have your word, Inuyasha. I trust my daughter's life into your hands."

_

* * *

_

_2 weeks later..._

"My lord, there is a lady who wishes to see you." Jaken, the Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted servant said.

"A lady?" Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's wife asked.

"Yes, my lady. A woman named Kagome Higurashi. She wishes to see both of you. She also mentioned that she is a friend of Inuyahsa's." Jaken said.

"My brother Inuyasha?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"Does his lordship wish to see her?"

"Well, it's been a long time since I've heard from him. Perhaps, I'd like a chat with a bit on how Inuyasha is doing."

**I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	4. Earl and Countess of the West Lands

**Warning: Sesshomaru is way out of character in this story. Please don't flame me, Sesshomaru has this really calm and peaceful face and I just think that his personality should be the same.**

"Does his lordship wish to see her?"

"Well, it's been a long time since I've heard from him. Perhaps, I'd like a chat with a bit on how Inuyasha is doing."

Ten minutes later, Jaken, the West Land butler since Sesshomaru was born, led a very pale, very determined young person into the Lord of Demons room.

Kagome was intimidated. Even more she was terrified. She was the greatest fool to be born on this planet. She dutifully walked behind a man who was obviously the butler. Indeed, he'd been stiffly kind. She remembered Inuyasha speaking about Jaken. She hoped this was Jaken, for Inuyasha had always grinned whenever he spoke of him.

"My lord. My lady. This is the young person from the Colonies. Miss Kagome Higurashi."

So this was Sesshomaru and Rin, she thought as she forced her feet to move forward. Sesshomaru was tall and handsome even she wanted to swoon, something she'd never before considered doing in the company of any man. He had golden orb eyes just like Inuyasha's. She looked at the woman beside him. Lady Rin. She supported herself before she became the Countess of the West Land. Surely she was too beautiful to be so resourceful Lady Rin had black hair and brown eyes and the whitest skin Kagome had ever seen. Unlike the earl, the countess smiled at her.

"Oh, dear," she said, looking again from the earl to the countess, "this is certainly a flagrant intrusion. I know it is and I'm so sorry for it. But you see, Inuyasha has told me so much about you both—and all about Myouga and Miroku and Jaken and Sango—that—"

The earl broke in easily, "Inuyasha Tashio? My brother?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes"

The countess stepped forward, her hand held out, "I thought your name sounded familiar, Ms. Higurashi. Inuyasha has spoken of your family over the years. Welcome to our home. Since you're a friend of Inuyasha's, you're welcome here, Now, come and sit down, Jaken, bring some tea and seed cakes. Let me take the pelisse."

Kagome willingly gave it up. It was an ugly mustard color, but she'd believe she had to have something to make her unquestionably female.

"Now," the countess said as she sat gracefully in a narrow, terrible French-looking chair across from Kagome, who'd gingerly sat herself on the edge of a blue brocade settee, "how is Inuyasha?"

"Don't forget Aunt Izayou, my lady."

The countess sighed, "One hesitates even to speak her name, but all right, I'll include her in the question."

"As of 2 weeks, they were fine, ma'am."

This was interesting, the countess was thinking. She resumed her charming smile. "Miss Higurashi, tell us how we may help you."

"Well, you see ma'am—"

The earl raised his hand. "How old are you, Miss Higurashi?"

That took her aback a bit but she managed to say, "I'm 20, sir and Inuyasha is 27 and—"

"Did you travel from Beauxtown to the West Land all by yourself?"

"I had a maid to accompany me, but she got vilely ill on board ship and then there was this ghastly storm, so violent, and everyone got very sick, including me, and poor Lucinda went on deck, vomited over the railing, and fell overboard she was heaving so hard. So I had no choice but to come here on a mail couch."

The countess looked at her husband. He looked on the point of bursting into laughter but he was holding it with all his might. She looked quickly at the very serious, very frightened face, and said, "These things happen. It's tragic that poor Lucinda had to meet her maker in such an unfortunate manner, but you managed very creditably to get here all by yourself."

"Well, there was one horrible thing that happened. It was near the town called Birmingham and there were three men with masks on their faces and they wanted to steal everything. I'd hidden my money beneath my gown—oh dear, anyway, I gave them my five dollars and they just looked at it. The leader spit on it and tossed it back to me and said he didn't want any of that odd stuff form the orient at least that's what I think he said. He was very difficult to understand.

Kagome came to a halt all by herself this time. She was appalled at what she'd freely admitted. Surely they believed her a vulgar, brainless twit. She said, "Forgive me. I'm talking so very much and usually I don't. I'm just so very scared."

"How long have you known Inuyasha?" the countess asked.

"Since I was fourteen. He doesn't know I'm alive. That is, he knows I'm alive, it's just that he doesn't care. It's very depressing. Oh goodness, I've done it again. Truly, sir, I don't talk like this all the time."

"Please don't shut down on our account." The earl said. "Now, you must be tired. You are our guest, Miss Higurashi. I daresay we'll get all this straightened out after you've had a good rest. I'll have Cook send you up a nice late luncheon."

Kagome couldn't allow it. She bounded to her feet, tripped on the hem of her gown, and went crashing toward the beautiful silver tea service that had surely served multitudes of earls and dukes and princes. She felt the earl's hand clasp her upper arm and pull her upright.

"Are you all right, Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes, sir, but I can't be your guest. Inuyasha doesn't know I'm here. No one does. I ran away because everything was impossible at home. It will remain impossible, so I can't go home. I want to work for you. I love children and Inuyasha has told me that her ladyship just had another little boy and Inuyasha is his godfather. I would like to be a nursery maid. I think the baby is probably too young for a nanny."

"He's just a bit too young," the earl agreed. "But he's a smart lad, I daresay he'll want to be up to snuff by his birthday. Well, Rin, what do you say?"

The countess rose and walked gracefully to Kagome, who scrambled to her feet. She took her right hand between her own and said with a smile, "Charles is a handful, just like his father. I imagine he will adore you, particularly your splendid hair. You will take care that he doesn't bald you. Welcome to the West Lands, Kagome."

"Thank you, ma'am"

Soon Kagome was trailing behind Jaken leading her into her bedchamber.

The countess was saying to her husband, "Sesshomaru, this is interesting. What do you think happened between her and Inuyasha that sent her scurrying her all by herself? What she's done is foolish beyond belief."

"I'll wager you she wore trousers until she got close to us, then changed into that god-awful gown. Don't worry. We'll find out everything soon enough. Now I wonder what Sango will say when she meets a young woman?"


	5. Inuyasha in the West Lands

**Sorry for not updating so soon. Thanks to all who reviewed by the way. **

Sango was magnificent. Kagome just stared at her as she clutched the threadbare dressing gown more closely about her. At least she was clean and had lain down on that incredible bed with its pale gold brocade overhang and four tall posters, each beautifully carved, and closed her eyes. The mattress was goose feather if Kagome wasn't mistaken, and she'd thought she'd collapsed onto heavenly clouds, but still she hadn't slept. She'd been too scared and too relieved, both at the same time. The gown Sango wore when she came to Kagome's bedchamber, which was next to the nursery, was finer than the one the Duchess had worn. Ah, but her hair, it was glorious.

"You have a beautiful black hair, Kagome." Sango said comfortably when Kagome stared at her and blurted it out. She patted that beautiful hair and grinned. "Now you have all these dancing curls that won't obey even my fingers, so we'll..." She paused and struck a thoughtful pose.

"You're right, my hair won't do what anyone tells it to. I'm going to be Charles's nanny of sorts."

"Yes, Miroku told me you were going to teach Charles all about racehorses and thoroughbreds. Now, let me see what I can do with this very nice head of hair. You'll be having dinner with the Duchess and his lordship this evening. You scrubbed your hair really well, didn't you, in your bath?"

"Oh yes, it was dreadfully dirty." Kagome said as she sat down and stared at the nearly dry wild tangle of red curls in the mirror.

"Don't you worry now, Kagome. The Duchess told me you needed me, and I can well see that you do. She wants me to bring you up to the mark. It's a good thing I'm so talented—Did I tell you I was an actress before I met the Duchess? Oh, you haven't met Miroku and Tatsuya yet. You will."

"Inuyasha has told me ever so much about everyone. He said you were incredibly beautiful." What Inuyasha had actually said was that Sango froze his tongue in his mouth ever since she'd patted him on his butt when he'd been twenty years old.

"Yes, well, Inuyasha is a nice man. He grew up well. We're all very proud of him. Those deep amber eyes of his appeal to the senses. Have you ever noticed those long eyelashes of his? And his silver hair. He's a handsome man, our Inuyasha, and he grew to be so big, nearly as big as Lord Sesshomaru, his brother. Now, you just relax and close your eyes. I shall proceed to work my magic."

"Inuyasha does have beautiful gold amber eyes," Kagome said. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see Sango's smile at those wistful words.

Sango started to rub cream on Kagome's body when there was a knock on her bedchamber door. "Here, rub this cream on your face. Ocean wind is bad for your skin." She said as she left Kagome to get the door. "Ah, Miroku, come in." Sango said. Sango opened the door wider and there stood a tall and handsome gentleman with violet eyes who was dressed elegantly. So this was Miroku, Kagome thought. "Kagome, this is Miroku. Miroku, Kagome."

Kagome stood from her seat and walk towards Miroku and nodded. Miroku took her hand and kissed her wrist, "It is a pleasure meeting you, Lady Kagome."

"Please, sir. I'm not to be entitled as a Lady," Kagome blushed.

"Why ever not? You certainly look beautiful as a lady should be."

"I am merely an employee in here, sir. I would be glad if you call Kagome" Kagome replied.

"That's nonsense but if it makes you happy, I will call you Kagome and please don't 'sir' me. It's Miroku, my lady-er- Kagome."

Kagome giggled then turned Sango. "Sango, I'm afraid this gown is too tight for me to wear. It's like I'm about to pop out." Which was true by the way. She wore a beautiful light yellow, silky gown with beautiful laces decorated on them.

"Not to worry, Kagome. If you will indeed pop out like you claim you'll be, I will make sure that I will cover them." Miroku said proudly and grinned but his grin was wiped out when he saw Sango throwing a suspicious look on him.

"Oh, with what?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever I have with me at the moment." He said then raised his hand and splayed them in the air.

"Miroku!" Sango said and hit him on his head. "Forgive him, Kagome. He's sort of a lecher." She eyed Miroku then Kagome and smiled at her. "Now, Miroku is here to escort you to the dinning room. You two must go now, else you'll be late, the earl is not a very patient man and um, Kagome, watch your back, someone might grab it." She said then threw another suspicious look on Miroku.

"Really, Sango dearest, don't you trust me anymore?" Miroku asked.

"No I don't. Now go, before his lordship looses his temper."

* * *

Dinner went well. Rin and Sesshomaru were kind to her. Rin talked about Charles and her tasks. Sesshomaru however was silent throughout the meal except to nod and a little smile. Is this how they treat their employees? Miroku and Sango didn't dine with them, why should she? 

"Now, my dear," Sesshomaru said, sitting back in his chair, "before we adjourn to the drawing room for some of Badger's incredible coffee, tell us what you and Inuyasha to send you flying to a foreign country."

She looked from one to the other and blurted out, "I didn't want to go to Aunt Anne in New York. She's my father's younger sister and she's pretty mean and pious and expects you to be grateful when she tells you what a bad person you are."

"I shouldn't consider going to her either," Rin said. She sounds as bad as Inuyasha's mother."

"There was no place else. I'm sorry I just knocked on your door and disrupted you lives."

"Lives occasionally need disrupting," Sesshomaru said. "We get so bloody complacent. Disrupt all you like, Kagome. What happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"I was found by everyone lying on top of him in my friend's garden, but I really wasn't kissing him, truly, I just wanted to make sure he was conscious so I was patting his face and perhaps I was breathing too close to his mouth, I'm not really certain now but Inuyasha does have a lovely mouth, not that it matters now, for you see, I was ruined. Inuyasha wasn't because he's a man. What could I do? Inuyasha doesn't want me. Nobody does. I I'm truly sorry."

"I see," Rin said. "Perhaps you could tell us what you were doing on top of Inuyasha?"

Kagome took a deep breath, then recounted the sorry string of events.

"Well," Sesshomaru said, "the man is supposed to marry the woman if he's caught with her lying on top of him. Isn't that right, Rin?"

"In the usual course of events, yes"

"He would have, but I know that Inuyasha doesn't even like me. I would never do that to him."

"I see," Rin said, staring to Kagome's beautiful brown eyes. "I'm afraid it's getting late, we must retire now. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kagome slightly opened her eyes to find herself staring into two deep amber eyes that were only an inch from her face. 

She shrieked.

"Shush," a very young male voice said. "Miroku will come and out me under his arm and carry me away if you don't be quiet. I didn't mean to scare you."

It was child, no doubt it was Sesshomaru's; he greatly resembles his father. He has beautiful gold amber eyes just like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He has jet black hair like his mother, Rin.

"All right," she said. "I'll be quiet. I can't imagine what startled me so much. I mean, you're not precisely touching your nose to mine. I can't stand people who yell."

"I can't either."

"You're rather heavy. Do you think you could move a bit to the side?"

She thought now that turning blue from want of air was what had awakened her in the first place.

"Much. Now—"

"You talk very funny, like Uncle Inuyasha when he first arrives home before he learns how to speak properly again. Papa says it's because he comes from a savage land and we have to civilize him over and over. I'm always there to help Uncle Inuyasha learn English again."

"You're Anthony."

"Yes. I'm named after Anthony Hiratashi of the East Lands, a very good friend of my grandpapa's. I never met either one of them, but he was supposed to be a dashing gentleman who lived in the East Lands half the year and here in the West Lands the other half."

Kagome was fully awake now, utterly charmed by this outpouring of confidences from a little boy who would surely grow up to be at least as handsome as his father. "Your mama told me you ride like a centaur."

"Mama truly said that? A centaur? You're certain you didn't misunderstand her because you're a foreigner?"

"I should have known you'd be tormenting poor Kagome."

"Papa!" Anthony rolled off the bed and ran towards his father with open arms. Sesshomaru lifted his son high in his arms, then lowered him to give him a jug and kiss. "Your mama thought you might have slipped through Miroku's net." He looked at Kagome, who was snuggling to pull the blanket to her chin. "We've considered locking him in the dungeon at night, but he's got the knack of quivering his chin, and the servants fall for it every time. What are we to do? But I found him, right where his mama knew he'd be. Now, Anthony, you didn't awaken poor Kagome, did you?"

"Oh no," Kagome said quickly. "I woke up all by myself and there Anthony was, standing in the doorway, as quiet as a mouse, just waiting for me to do something."

Anthony gave an approving look and said, "She talk funny, just like Uncle Inuyasha.

Can we take her hunting with us, Papa?"

"An excellent idea. Go to Miroku now and let him get you dressed. After breakfast, we'll all go hunting,"

Sesshomaru placed his son down to his feet. Anthony looked back to Kagome and said, "I'll see in breakfast, Kagome."

* * *

Breakfast went well, she met Charles, whom the Countess had difficulty feeding because of his restless behavior. They talked about the American Tashios as usual. Sesshomaru, however, remained silent when the matter is discussed. Kagome knows Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't get along too well. Inuyasha would talk ill about him with great passion but his descriptions didn't seem to fit well on Sesshomaru's current behavior. It must've been the Countess's magic and charm that changed him and his children as well. It must've been hard for them to cope with the endless accusations from the high society. Sesshomaru is a highly respected earl and full demon, he is of course expected to marry a demon like himself but he didn't, he shocked the whole society by announcing that he will be marrying a mere provincial daughter of a baronet and what's more scandalous is that she's a human but little by little the Countess has won the hearts of the people from the high society. There are still a few who still antagonize their marriage but no matter, they're living a very happy and prosperous life.

* * *

Three weeks have past, all goes well. Kagome have grown fond of the Earl and the Countess's children day by day. Kagome have been teaching Anthony how to ride and teaching Charles how to walk with her guidance, of course. She grew more close with the Countess and everyone in the house, she felt like she really belong here, unlike Beauxtown where she is constantly torn apart from her rivalry with her sister and her scandalous incident with Inuyasha in the gardens. 

The earl has just received a letter from his brother, Inuyasha, announcing his visit to Sesshomaru's estate. Sesshomaru doesn't seem pleased with this when he informed everyone about Inuyasha's visit nor was he angry. Kagome couldn't read his face, it was just calm and expressionless like the news was no surprise at all. Well, it was a surprise to everyone, since Inuyasha never visited the West Lands since Sesshomaru became the its Lord except when Sesshomaru wed Rin and when Rin gave birth to Charles but other than that Inuyasha wouldn't come at all with no reason. Perhaps he's here to see her, Kagome thought but then he never really cared if she was alive or dead. Why would he come after her and leave his mistress behind? That question lingered in Kagome's head but was forgotten when she was summoned by the Countess.

* * *

Kagome opened the door to the Countess's bedchamber and closed it behind her. Kagome was greeted by the Countess with a warm smile and said, "Come, Kagome. You have heard of Inuyasha's arrival of course?" 

"Yes, my lady." She replied.

"We are hosting a formal dinner on his arrival on his behalf. We are happy that Inuyasha has come to visit us one in a while, he never really does, unless he is invited." Rin said. "Come, Kagome, you must chose a gown for the formal dinner." She gestured Kagome to come as she opened the door to her closet full of beautiful gowns.

"But, my lady, I can't. I am merely an employee in your household. It is not necessary, really." Kagome blushed.

"Nonsense, Kagome. You are part of our family. You are after all, you're Inuyasha's friend. Surely, he wouldn't be pleased that you are treated like a servant in this house. Oh no, Inuyasha wouldn't allow that. Now, which do you prefer, this blush pink gown or would you rather wear light yellow muslin gown?" the countess said as she held the two gorgeous gown for Kagome to pick.

"Really, ma'am, it is not necessary. Inuyasha doesn't really care that I exist."

"Oh tush. Of course he cares about you, isn't that the reason for his untimely visit? To see how you're doing, why else would he visit?"

Of course Kagome thought. He's coming to get her. She was doing perfectly fine and he's going to come and get her and ruin it all. Damn him, damn him to hell! Why did he volunteer to come and get her? He must've been forced to come and get her, no Inuyasha wouldn't waste his time going to the West Lands, a land ruled by his brother whom he abhor with passion, just to get her and bring her back, he must be driven by his guilt, yes that's it, his guilt. That's just plain ridiculous, he didn't ruin her! He certainly did not!

"Ah, I've found it at last." Rin picked out a dark brown gown with beautiful laces. "Yes, fits you perfectly, matches the color of your eyes." She said excitedly.

_

* * *

_

_2 weeks later..._

Kagome wished this day never came. This was the day, Inuyasha would arrive and take her away. She tucked Charles into bed and headed down the staircase. She was already ready for the formal dinner. She was wearing the gown that the Countess picked out for her and it fitted nicely. Sango had fixed her hair into a bun. Then she heard the knocker on the front door and watched Jaken, resplendent in magnificent evening garb, open the great doors. There stood Inuyasha, his black cloak billowing out behind him in the stiff evening wind, his head bare.

"Ah, at last you've arrived, Mast Inuyasha," Jaken said.

"Is that damned twit here, Jaken?"

"Which damned twit, Master Inuyasha?"

"Don't you rub my nose in it, Jaken. She's here, isn't she?"

"Naturally she is here. Where else would she be?

He looked up then and saw her. He looked away from her, back to Jaken. "Rin and Sesshomaru are having a party.?"

"A formal dinner party for your arrival, Master Inuyasha. You're expected. Cook doubtless has dinner for you. We all discussed it and decided that you'd realize within a week that she'd come here."

"Tell me she's all right, Jaken."

She said then, "Inuyasha."

He looked up at her, shook his head, and looked away.

"where the devil is she?"

"Inuyasha!"

This time he took several steps forward and looked up at her again. "Kagome?"

"Yes."

"You're not Kagome. You look nothing like Kagome, but you have her voice. What did you do to Kagome?"

She walked slowly down the stairs because she had no choice. She didn't want to trip on her skirts and break her neck. But she wanted to run away but she wanted to face the devil herself and tell him upfront that she wasn't going anywhere and that she's staying here, come what may.

She reached the bottom step. He'd walked her and had stopped three feet away. He was staring up at her.

"Hello, Inuyasha. I'm very surprised to see you."

He stared at her silently for another very long minute.

"My God. I don't believe this. Just look at you. What did you do to yourself? Oh, I know. Sango got hold of you."

"Yes, she said, her chin up, feeling like a queen, feeling like a female that Inuyasha Tashio could admire, perhaps even lust after as he did with his mistresses. "Everyone got hold of me." She knew her breast were round and white and there was ample cleavage. Her hair was exquisitely arranged and the fall of curls from within the circle of braids surely looked romantic cascading down her back. A streamer waved down each side of her face, nearly touching her shoulders. She was wearing lip cream. She only had a single file of freckles marching across her nose. She had looked at herself when she'd gone to her bedchamber. She knew she looked lovely. Even her hands were soft from all Sango's cream.

"You look ridiculous."

Her mouth dropped open. "What did you say?"

Jaken said smoothly, "Inuyasha sometimes falls into his dear mother's speech habit, Kagome. I believe he really said that you look ravissant, in the manner of the French."

"That wasn't even close, Jaken," Inuyasha said over his shoulder. "My mother could take you out in the first round. Stay out of this. Now, Kagome, just what the devil do you think you're doing? You look like a painted hussy with that red cream smeared all over your mouth. Your breast are about to pop our of your gown, breast I didn't even know you had, or maybe you puffed them out with handkerchiefs? You lost your freckles—Why is that? Have you locked yourself in a dark room for the past weeks and sacrificed an acre of cucumbers? Just look at that bloody gown, the Countess lend you that gown no doubt and you hair, I bet Sango did it. Dear Lord, you've got pins in you hair! What is the meaning of all this?"

She felt crushed, here illusion of beauty in shambles at her feet. She said, "I can move my head without my hair falling apart."

He waved his hand through his hair, strode up to her, and clasped her upper arms in his hands. He lifted her off her feet and set her down again on the marble floor. "All that is nonsense. Forget I said anything. I lost my head for a moment. You're here and you're safe. I prayed Sesshomaru would take you in. You're so damned pathetic, I doubted he'd boot you out."

"I'm not pathetic, at least I'm not anymore, but you don't like me either way, do you? Damn you, Inuyasha, I'm beautiful, Miroku said so. Sango said so."

"they did, huh? Well, they haven't known you since you were fourteen years old. They haven't seen you plunge out of a tree like a shot duck."

"What does that have to do with anything? What does that have to do with my being beautiful now? Look at me, Inuyasha. Damn you look at me."

"I'm looking. I'd be afraid to touch you for fear you'd fall into shimmery little female pieces." Inuyasha waved his hand through the air again. Then he jerked his fingers through his hair, standing it on end. "I keep getting off the track here, and the good Lord knows I've rehearsed everything I was going to say to you over and over again the past 2 weeks. Now I can't keep everything straight, and it's all your fault for being so damned different. I was expecting you to be you, not this female I couldn't have imagined even existing. Are you even wearing stockings?"

Without hesitation, Kagome lifted the beautiful yellow silk skirts and petticoat to show him pale yellow silk stockings.

His eyes crossed, "Pull your dress back down. A simple yes would have sufficed. You don't know how to behave. Now, why the hell did you run away, Kagome? Yes, God I finally remembered it. Why, Kagome?"

"It's a stupid question. You know very well I ran away because I was ruined. Everyone knew that. Kikyo paid me three hundred dollars to leave, she also promised me some gowns and cloak but she didn't, damn her. She though I was going to New York with my aunt but I didn't."

"Yes, that is what Kikyo tearfully announced to all. She said you knew you'd disgraced yourself and thus had left, not wanting to bring more shame upon your family. I never thought you'd go to your aunt. That old besom is more a terror than my mother. You're an idiot, Kagome, but I've never believed you were stupid. I immediately went to the docks and found out what ships had sailed to England. There was one, only I couldn't remember what it's called but no matter, it said the morning for England, around the same time you left, I presume. One of the porters knew you, you were dressed in breeches though they knew you were really a girl. Damn you, you didn't even bother leaving me a note. You didn't even leave your family a note, except letting Kikyo know what your planning or at least letting you know that you were running away. I told your father I was coming over to England to get you. He told me wanted you back. I don't know why he would, but he does."

"Papa might want me back, but Kikyo is right. No one else does."

"That's nonsense and not true. By the time we get back to Beauxtown, no one will even remember that you were lying on top of me, you hands all over my face, you mouth an inch away about mine."

"Actually, Master Inuyasha," Jaken said, moving just a bit closer to Kagome, "All of us have discussed this thoroughly and it is our opinions that Kagome won't ever be accepted again back in Beauxtown. AT least not in her current condition."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Inuyasha raised his brow

"It means Kagome is now under the employment of his lordship and ladyship. She's Charles's maid and Anthony's horse, er, tutor."

"Oh my God, this is worse than I thought. Kagome, Charles has 3 nannies waiting in the wings. As for Anthony, he's got the stable lads and his father to teach him how to ride. Sesshomaru and Rin are letting you do this because they pity you. It's beyond absurd, and it won't continue."

Jaken cleared his throat, "Master Inuyasha," he said quietly.

Inuyasha slowly turned to see Rin and Sesshomaru standing in the entrance hall, staring at him.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said without a hint of joy or anger.

"Inuyasha," Rin said with a smile and strode toward him and gave him a hug then pushed him back. "Haven't you slept all night? You are as thin as a stick. Worried about Kagome all theses weeks, huh? Well, she's safe and sound and beautiful. Just look at her"

"Thank you, Rin. Yes, I haven't slept all day, I came here directly. Rin, why did you let her paint her face like a hussy? She couldn't even put her skirt down, she even showed me her stockings!"

"inuyasha," the Countess said in that perfectly modulated voice of hers, "we're delighted you're here. No, Inuyasha we didn't take her in because we feel sorry for her. She's right. Her jobs are very important to the boys and thus to us."

"Keh"

"Inuyasha, you haven't eaten. Come join us for dinner. Cook has cooked dishes for your arrival." Sesshomaru said. He led everyone to the dinning room.

Everyone was quiet except for Sesshomaru and Rin who were in deep discussion about the maintenance of their estate. Inuyasha, however, was throwing weird looks at Kagome who looking down on her plate. He couldn't believe this was happening! He hated the change in her, she's so proper and thinks highly of herself. Good Lord what happened to this sinful world?


	6. Interesting trip at Athena

**I know you hate me for not updating for 5 months. I'm truly sorry for it. Don't worry, I'll beat myself up for guys. Anyways, here's the new chapter with a little bit of lime in it.**

Kagome climbed into bed thirty minutes later, after she pulled out the pins in her hair and changed into her nightgown. It felt good to have her hair loose, it reminded her of when she was little where she would ride as fast as she could with the wind blowing freely through her loose hair. The thought drifted her off to sleep.

She dreamed of Inuyasha. In her dream, Inuyasha wasn't angry with her. Actually, he was far from angry. He was pressing her hard against him, kissing her, and his mouth was wet, very wet, and hot.

She awoke to find His Lordship's dog, Damien, sitting on her, his nose pressed against her, licking her chin and her mouth.

She shoved him off, laughing and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You miserable loving lout! Did Anthony slip you into my bedchamber?"

"No, I did."

Inuyasha looked splendid, all windblown from riding, his buff leather breeches fitting him as tightly as Sango's York tan leather gloves. His hair was lighter than it had been when she'd left Beauxtown, his lovely silver hair cascaded in his back.

"What the devil are you staring at?"

It didn't occur to her to lie to him. "You. You look very nice."

She belatedly pulled the covers over her chest and pushed herself up in bed.

That gave him a pause, but not much. "Keh, you still don't look the way I'm used to seeing you. Your hair is wild around your face, all tumbled about like you've about like you've had a lover in your bed, instead of pulled back so tightly your eyes look slitted." He stepped farther into the bedchamber, nudging Damien out the door with the toe of his black boot. "I've bee riding with Sesshomaru, it wasn't a pleasant one of course. You wore him out, he said, dancing his shoes off until he begged for mercy. He said you learned quickly, that you danced nearly as well as the Rin. I didn't believe him, of course. It's time you got out of bed. It's nearly ten in the morning. I'm going to Athena. Would you like to come with me?"

You're asking me to come to your English home?" she said slowly, so excited it was difficult to keep her voice steady, but she wanted to be certain she'd heard him correctly She didn't want him to know she was ready to throw off the covers and dance if he'd indeed asked her to his home.

"Yes, come with me. I don't trust you here without me. You just might tear off again to escape me."

"Oh." She didn't leap out of bed.

"How long will it take you to dress?"

"An hour."

"An hour? The old Kagome could be out of bed and in her trousers in ten minutes."

"You prefer the old Kagome?"

"Yes. No. I don't care. Just hurry."

"A moment, Inuyasha. I'm an employed person now. I must ask Lady Rin if I could have a day to myself."

"Actually, Rin suggested you accompany me to Athena. She said you'd been spending too much time with the children and she feared for your sanity. Hurry up"

* * *

"Stop drooling, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he watched her pat every single horses, feed each one a carrot she'd snatched up from the bucket outside the stable, and tell them how very lucky they were. 

"It's hard," she said, turning to smile at him. Inuyasha froze. He didn't make a single move, utter a single noise. There was a shift of sunlight coming over her shoulder from the open stable door, framing her hair, making the redness of it glisten like a sunset on the west coast of Ireland where Inuyasha had visited a racing friend. She was smiling at him, and that hair of hers, in a simple braid, somehow looked different. He realized that is was looser, that there were myriad lazy curls framing her face. He turned away. He didn't like this at all.

"This is Ayume, an old fellow who's seen more changes than any other stallion her."

Ayume got two carrots and more pats from Kagome than he deserved.

"Come to the house now."

It was obvious to Kagome that Rin had overseen turning inside of Athena into a livable dwelling. She wished she could tell Inuyasha that she could do wonders with Marathon, if only…

She shook her head and ran her hand over the top of a chair that was covered with lovely dark blue brocade. Very new dark blue brocade. There were two Aubusson carpets on the floor of the drawing room and several groupings of the settees and chairs. There were several landscapes on the walls, but unlike Sesshomaru's house, there were no family portraits. The walls were freshly painted, a pale yellow, making the drawing room light and airy.

* * *

"The gardens are beautiful," Kagome said as she stepped out the wide French doors that gave onto the east lawn, not even a fraction of the size of Sesshomaru's garden, but quite lovely in high summer, hydrangeas, roses, hyacinths, daisies, all blooming madly. "Rin insisted," Inuyasha said. 

"You sound almost embarrassed. Isn't it manly to admire beauty?"

"Rin adores flowers. I let her have her way." Inuyasha replied ignoring her question. He turned to her face. "Which do you prefer—Athena or Marathon?"

"I'd like to own both. Each is special in its own way. You won't sell either one of them will you, Inuyasha?"

"Not unless I go bankrupt. Would you like some lemonade?"

"What I'd really like is to ride Ariel."

He grinned down at her. "Perhaps on you next visit. He's a devil, though he acts charming enough when he wants to. Are you wearing stocking with that sinful riding outfit, Kagome?"

She didn't hesitate, just pulled her riding skirt to show him pristine white stockings that disappeared into her black riding boots.

"Rin must be going bankrupt clothing you." He was frowning—why she didn't understand. She thought it was a jest, nothing more, yet Inuyasha had lost his sense of humor

"No she's not. I'm paid two pounds a week. I plan to shop tomorrow and pay her back."

"Tow pounds a week? What riches. She pays you the money you pay her back. Come on now, you know you can't remain at Sesshomaru's until you're old and doddering."

She walked away from him to touch the petals of a deep red rose. "I know." She said, not looking at him. She leaned down and inhaled deeply.

"What are you going to do?"

She turned now and stared up at the man she'd loved since she was young. Inuyasha had been a god to her, perfect in all ways, a splendid being who occasionally smiled upon her, yelled at her, recognized that she needed a kind word sometimes and gave it freely. He feelings for him had just grown stronger, more abiding but it didn't matter, Inuyasha still looked at her as if she were 14 years old.

"I think I will work for Rin and Sesshomaru for several years. I will save all my money. Then I will come home and but my own stud. I will race horses and I will win."

He didn't laugh. She was surprised that he didn't. She was also thankful. She didn't think she could have borne it had he laughed. "That will require a lot of money, Kagome. Two pounds a week is about forty dollars a month. In two years, if you saved every pence, you'd still have less than a thousand dollars."

"I know that. It will be enough. My father will surely sell me several stallions and mares at a cheap price. All I need is a start. I can grow and succeed just as you have."

He looked away from her then toward the rich-leafed maple trees that climbed up a rolling hill. "I had more help than you know, Kagome. I married a girl with a large dowry. I had a great deal more than a thousand dollars to start up the stud here. In fact, Harumi's father gave us Athena as a wedding present. So you see, Marathon had the chance to succeed just because I had ample funds to begin the stud here, and ample funds to lose money that first two years."

"How much money, Inuyasha?"

"Harumi's dowry was nearly twenty thousand pounds."

"Goodness, Inuyasha, that much more than a hundred thousand dollars, that's almost—"

"Yes, I know. I'm a rich man because I just happened to fall in love with a girl whose father was a baronet and very rich. She was his only child. He loved her very much. He urges me to visit him. He thinks of me as his son, though the good Lord knows I don't deserve it. He doesn't blame me for Harumi's death, though I know his loss is great."

"Why should he blame you for her death?"

"She died in childbirth, the babe with her. We hadn't even been married a year."

"I see"

"No, you don't, not really."

"Why do you blame yourself for her death?"

"Her labor was difficult and long. I was banished from the bedchamber and told it was women's business. Foolishly I left only to return to hear her screams. When I got into the bedchamber, she was nearly dead."

Tears fell down her cheeks. She made no sound. Inuyasha saw her shoulders shake and turned her to face him. "Tears, Kagome? I don't think I've ever seen you cry before. It happened over three years ago. I shouldn't have told you about it. Now, dry your tears, Kagome, please?"

But she didn't. She lowered her face into her hands and cried harder. Inuyasha cursed quietly then pulled her against him. "Shush, Kagome. It was a long time ago. The pain's not close anymore. It's in the past where it belongs, all vague and blurry, not sharp and prodding anymore. Hush, you'll make yourself sick."

She raised her face and stared up at him. Slowly she raised her raised her arms and closed them around his neck. "Inuyasha," she whispered his name.

He didn't know why he did it, but he did. He lowered his head and kissed her mouth. Her closed mouth. Her very soft closed mouth that had just a light smear of the lip cream. He felt a shot of lost so strong, he trembled with it. Lust? With Kagome Higurashi? It was ridiculous. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, saying against her mouth, "Open your mouth just a little bit, Kagome. Yes, that's right."

The lust was incredible. It was piercing and powerful, and he simply lost his wits. He cupped her bottom in his hands and lifted her to press her against him. She froze like a rabbit in the sights of a fox.

He felt like a near-rapist. He immediately released her and gently pushed her back.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

She was staring at the buttons on his riding jacket. "You startled me. No one's every done that to me before. Perhaps you shouldn't have let me down so quickly. Perhaps you should have let me grow accustomed to having your hands around my bottom. Perhaps—"

"Be quiet, Kagome. I'm sorry. Despite your new plumage, you're still Kagome Higurashi, and it wasn't good of me to attack you like that."

"It was a very nice attack. Perhaps you could kiss me again?"

"No." he said, then pulled her against him and kissed her, not a very gentle kiss, but one that was hot and wet and—she giggled into his mouth. He drew back and smiled down at her. "I mad you laugh?"

"I dreamed about you last night. I dreamed you were kissing me, that it was hot and very wet and that you're pulling me tightly against your chest. When I woke up, it was Damien sitting on me and licking my nose."

He dropped his hands to his sides. "You conjure me up in your dreams when a damned dog licks your nose. That puts me up in my place."

"Oh no. I can't imagine you sitting on my chest." She stared up at his mouth and swallowed. "Again, please, Inuyasha?"

"No," he said more violently than he'd meant to. "It's time for luncheon. Come along. My cook will have prepared something for us."

**Please review and let me know what you think. For update informations, check my profile!**


End file.
